


Hurt/Comfort

by remanth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Marlana - Freeform, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana finds Margot crying and tries to comfort her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt/Comfort

Parking her car outside the stable, Alana Bloom got out and straightened the bright red jacket she was wearing. It was a stalling tactic and she knew it; being Mason Verger’s private psychiatrist was not all that pleasant. It took every ounce of her willpower not to slap the man at times. Though she made no effort to stop most of the verbal slaps, just moderated them a little.

She tugged at the hem of the jacket one last time, smoothing out the nearly invisible wrinkles. It was her favorite jacket, the one that set off the sleek black pants, heeled boots, and ivory blouse with red roses worked into it in embroidery. After the pleasant hour or so she’d spent with Margot last time she’d been here, Alana had decided to dress to seduce again.

She started walking through the stables, admiring the horses drowsing in their stalls. They were superb animals, kept in the best shape by a caring Margot and a team of stablehands. Alana half-expected to see Margot coming in from a ride, her outfit hugging her body like an ardent lover. But there was mostly silence in the stables, broken here and there by a horse snorting or stomping a hoof. And then Alana heard it; a quiet sniffling coming from a dim corner of the stables. She headed over to investigate, careful to make as little noise as possible in her boots in order to not frighten whoever was crying.

In the corner, a small tack room was tucked away. The door was mostly closed and Alana pushed it open slowly. Inside, a bed took up one corner with a dresser across from it. A small radio sat on a shelf next to the door along with a lamp. There was a calendar hanging underneath it along with a clipboard with what Alana assumed were all the horses’ names. Sitting on the bed, turned away from the door, was Margot. A tissue was clenched in her hand while her other was over her mouth to try and stifle her sobs.

“Margot, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Alana asked in a gentle voice. She moved into the room and settled on the bed. She rubbed a hand over Margot’s back, giving her a small smile when the other woman turned to look at her. “Talk to me.”

Margot stiffened for a moment, looking away. She dabbed at her eyes with the tissue, trying to halt the tears flowing down her cheeks. It didn’t work. But, for once, maybe they didn’t have to stop. Alana had never hurt her like Mason had. She was actually showing her compassion! And their time together had been pleasant and tender. Maybe, for once, she could open up and get what was tearing her up inside out.

“It’s... it’s an anniversary today,” Margot started, sniffling. “My baby, my son. He... he died today.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alana said, wrapping an arm over Margot’s shoulders and pulling her close. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Unable to stop the flood of tears that threatened at Alana’s kindness, Margot buried her head against Alana’s shoulder and cried. She couldn’t stifle the sobs even if she’d tried. A curious stablehand, hearing the noise, looked in the room with a worried expression. Alana shook her head and the stablehand nodded, closing the door and leaving. As Margot cried, Alana continued to rub a hand over her back as she murmured words of sympathy in her ear.

After several minutes, the sobs finally quieted and the tears slowed. Margot wiped over her cheeks with the shredded tissue. Her makeup was ruined but she was able to clean most of it off. Alana pulled another tissue out of her purse and gently rubbed away the makeup that Margot had missed. The silence, usually overbearing and somewhat ominous when in Mason’s presence, was calm and peaceful. Margot didn’t feel the need to hold herself still and passive with Alana. And she was finding it was a refreshing change she was starting to crave.

“Feel better?” Alana finally asked after pressing a kiss to Margot’s forehead. 

“I do,” Margot said after a few minutes, her eyes widening in surprise. “I never allowed myself to just cry like that. Mason... would have used it against me.”

“What happened to your son, if you don’t mind my asking?” Alana asked, moving her arm so that it was draped around Margot’s waist. “I didn’t know you had a child.”

Margot sat in silence for several moments. Around them, the sounds of the stable went on. One person called out to another, asking if the new hay had been delivered yet. A horse whinnied and was answered by another that sounded a little further away. Footsteps tramped up and down outside the room. Finally, Margot shook her head and let out a sigh.

“Mason took him from me,” she explained, glancing at Alana and looking away. She couldn’t meet her eyes right now, not and keep talking. “He knew why I got pregnant, you see. I wanted an heir to the Verger fortune that wasn’t him. Our father stipulated the estate had to pass to a male heir and Mason continued that. But he took my son from me and made it so I can never bear children again. He took love and freedom from me and left me with a scar to remind me.”

“That’s what that scar is?” Alana asked, horrified. A responsible doctor would never have left something like that when performing the surgery Margot was hinting at. It was despicable. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I have no words.”

“I don’t either,” Margot shrugged, the motion somehow small, defeated, resigned. “So now, I’m left to the mercy of my brother. The sadistic bastard. That’s why I ride so often. It gives me the illusion of escaping him, at least for a time.”

Both women fell silent again, contemplating the problem that was Mason Verger. He was a means to an end for Alana. After being defenestrated by Hannibal, and she still enjoyed the word even with the personal knowledge of it, she wanted revenge. Mason Verger was the most likely person to help her get that revenge. It still didn’t stop him from being a terrible human being, one that the world would be better off without. And maybe that was something that could happen. Maybe, she could help give Margot her freedom. And love.

“Margot, love, listen to me,” Alana said softly, leaning down to whisper in Margot’s ear. “What if there was a way out for you? What if, once Mason has given both of us what we want, we no longer have to worry about him?”

“I’m listening,” Margot said breathlessly, her heart hammering at the threads of hope Alana was weaving. “What do you have in mind?”

Alana explained the barest beginnings of the plan that was forming in her mind. Mason wasn’t expendable, no matter that he might believe he was. There were ways and ways around the walls he’d set up. And while Margot couldn’t bear children anymore, that didn’t mean Alana couldn’t. A... _donation_ from Mason and it would all be taken care of.

They worked over the plan for the next several minutes, refining and changing it. They exchanged several impassioned kisses during it, unable to contain the hope and excitement. Finally, a glance at her watch told Alana that she was considerably late for Mason’s appointment.

“All right, love, I think the plan is as good as it’s going to get right now,” Alana said, pausing to kiss Margot tenderly. “Time to go deal with the devil.”

“Who won’t matter soon,” Margot said, relishing the words. She cupped Alana’s cheek and rubbed her thumb over her cheekbone. “Thank you Alana. Thank you for this, for giving me hope.”

Alana smiled and couldn’t stop herself from giving Margot one more kiss. Nor did she particularly want to. Then, they left the room and headed up to the house, hand in hand. Whatever might happen, they would face it together and overcome it. Mason would never know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the canon timeline a little bit, mostly in the scenes we never actually saw. We don't know for sure when Alana came up with the plan to deal with the issue of the Verger heir so this is my take on it


End file.
